Star Wars: The Story of Leia Skywalker and Prince Luke Organa
by BrenRome
Summary: AU. What If Leia had grown up on Tatooine and Luke on Aldreaan? In A New Hope, Leia Skywalker learns of her heritage and must help Obi-Wan Kenobi restore order to the galaxy and save Prince Luke Organa. (I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so PLEASE don't sue!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my second attempt at a SW Fanfic as an experiment while I'm doing my Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. story. I'm writing this in honor of the upcoming highly-anticipated Star Wars: The Force Awakens movie. I'm going to give it the benefit of the doubt (after all, it can't get any worse than Jar-Jar Binks, in my opinion) and seeing as how so many of the merchandise being made for the new film is being handled with great care and respect, I think it's only fair I throw in my two cents. However, rather than doing a fanfic with my own continuation or expansion on these beloved characters, I am instead opting for an AU based on the old** _ **Star Wars Infinites**_ **comics made by Dark Horse. For those unaware,** _ **Infinities**_ **was basically the Star Wars equivalent to Marvel's** _ **What If…?**_ **or DC's** _ **Elseworlds**_ **stories. The idea was basically take a key moment in Star Wars history, change it, and see the effects it would have on the series from there. In this case, I am proposing a question that I've had an idea about since I first saw Episode III on opening night waaaaaaaaaay back in 2005; 'What If Leia had been raised by Owen and Beru and Luke was raised by Bail Organa and his wife?' This is my attempt to write a story similar to what we got in Episode IV, but with a stronger and more proactive Leia from the setting if her being raised as a farm girl on Tatooine rather than as a princess on Aldreaan. This might be the first in a trilogy. Who knows? I promise though that I will refrain from making the same mistakes Lucas has made in recent years though. Anyways, enjoy. Oh, and I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes ONLY, so please don't sue!**

 _ **A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far away…**_

 **STAR WARS:**

 **EPISODE IV: A NEW HOPE**

 **It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.**

 **During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.**

 **Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Prince Luke races home aboard his starship, custodian of the**

 **stolen plans that can save his people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

The Tantive IV was currently engaged in a battle over the desert planet of Tatooine. Unfortunately, it was not designed for the purposes of war, and was losing a battle of both defending and outrunning the Imperial Star Destroyer which relentlessly fired back at them. Eventually, the Star Destroyer managed to hit a vital engine and the ship came to a halt.

Inside, two droids watched as a group of armed soldiers ran past them.

"Did you hear that, Artoo?" The tall golden droid asked, "They've shut down the main reactor! We'll be destroyed for sure! This is madness!"

The smaller droid painted white and blue simply moved around while making some beeping and whistling noises.

Meanwhile, the rebel soldiers on the ship took position in the boarding entrance to the Tantive IV, as the ship shook violently, indicating that they were caught in the tractor beam of the Star Destroyer.

"There'll be no escape for the prince this time!" The tall golden droid declared.

The smaller droid then wandered off while his taller compatriot was busy worrying. Eventually, he found his way into the escape pod room, where another mysterious figure was. The figure was dressed in a white hood, which he lowered to reveal a young man with sandy blonde hair which was combed back neatly. The man knew he would probably not escape, and seeing the droid, decided the best course of action would be to get this droid to seek out someone he knew would help.

Motioning for the droid to come over, Prince Luke Organa went over and began programing the priority mission for the droid as well as the stolen plans for the Empire's latest weapon into the little droid. Once finished, he began making his recording.

"General Kenobi." He said, "Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in this struggle against the Empire. My mission to bring you to Aldreaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into this R2 Unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Aldreaan. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope."

With that, Prince Luke began encrypting the secret message onto the Droid so that Obi-Wan would only be able to retrieve the full message when he got it. Nobody had seen or heard from Obi-Wan or any Jedi for that matter since the end of the Clone Wars, but rumor had it that the legendary Jedi Master was living on Tatooine. In this case, a rumor was better than nothing at all at this point.

Finally finished, Luke watched as R2 wheeled away, now determined to find Obi-Wan.

"HEY!" A stormtrooper yelled.

Luke whipped back with his gun and fired, taking down two stormtroopers. He decided to make a run for it, and hopefully take out as many more as he could along the way, but unfortunately, he was suddenly hit in the back with a stun-blast and knocked unconscious. When he came to, the first thing he heard was a loud, wheezing breathing noise from someone he knew even before his vision came back to him.

"Darth Vader." Luke said, defiantly, "I should have known. Only you could be so stupid. When the Senate hears about this, they won't stand for it!"

Vader just looked at the prince and it wouldn't surprise Luke if he was smiling underneath the mask.

"Prince Luke Organa." Vader replied, "Where are the plans for the Death Star that your rebellion has stolen!"

"I have no idea what you mean!" Luke said, defiantly, "I am a…"

"You are a member of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor to the Empire." Vader snapped, "The Senate will not care even if you are the Royal Prince of Alderaan."

He looked at his stormtroopers.

"Take him away." Vader told them.

…

 _ **Later, On The Surface of Tatooine…**_

Leia Skywalker awoke with a groan as she rolled out of bed. She was a human woman about the age of 20 with long brown hair that was always messy and untidy as she worked long hours on Tatooine as a Moisture Farmer with her Aunt and Uncle. Leia never knew her real parents and had been an only child as far as she knew. In her younger days, she would ask her Aunt and Uncle about her real family to which they would often tell her that they were a couple of deadbeats. Leia often had dreams about a beautiful woman whom she thought was her mother, although she seemed very sad for some reason.

But while Leia was a good pair of hands around the farm, she often had aspirations of her own. Mainly she was often aggressive for a girl of her age, and was mostly considered a tomboy by the entire planet of Tatooine. Her hobbies included repairing and flying spacecrafts with her childhood friend, Biggs who only a couple of days ago, left Tatooine behind to go and join the Rebellion. Leia had always hated the Empire and their tyrannical rule over the galaxy, feeling that she should be out there with Biggs now blasting stormtroopers like she did with womp rats.

Instead, she was stuck here with her Uncle and Aunt. It's not that Leia didn't love her adoptive family, as they were pretty much the only family she had, but she always felt she was meant to one day get off this rock and join the fight for freedom.

Sighing, Leia quickly washed up and got her clothes on before heading outside.

"Leia!" Her Aunt Beru called, "Your Uncle is getting an R2 Unit and a Translator Droid. Be sure to help."

"Okay." Leia called.

"Leia!" Aunt Beru added, "Make sure the protocol droid your Uncle gets speaks Bocce as well!"

"Fine." Leia groaned.

As she joined her Uncle, she could see that he was talking with a golden droid. Behind them was a large sandcrawler as Jawas were moving about prepping other droids and making sure everything was in order.

"What I really need is a droid that can understand the binary language of moisture vaporators." Owen explained.

"Vaporators!" The droid exclaimed, "Sir, one of my first jobs was programing binary load lifters- very similar to your vaporators. You could say…"

"Aunt Beru wants to make sure he speaks Bocce." Leia noted.

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen asked.

"Of course I can, sir!" The droid told him, "It's like a second language to me. I'm as fluent in Bocce…"

"Okay, shut up!" Owen interrupted, turning to the Jawas who had brought the droid here, "I'll take this one and the Red one too. Leia, make sure that the droids are prepped for work."

"Okay." Leia sighed, "Come on."

Today she should've been hanging around with friends and she would've even settled for seeing a Podrace or picking up some power converters, and here she was prepping droids for work. However, the work still paid for their home and kept a pretty good business to allow them a home with a roof to live under.

Leia suddenly looked back and saw that the red R2 Unit was refusing to cooperate.

"Uncle Owen!" Leia called, "This R2 Unit's got a bad motivator!"

Owen looked back at the Jawa angrily.

"What are you trying to push us on?!" He asked.

"Excuse me, Ma'am!" The gold droid explained, motioning to a blue R2 unit who was moving towards them, "But that R2 Unit is in its prime condition. A real bargain."

"Uncle Owen!" Leia called out, "What about the blue one?"

"What about the blue one?" Owen asked to himself, before deciding, "All right. We'll take it!"

The Blue R2 Unit beeped and chirped happily. Leia figured it must've really wanted to work here for some reason. She was half-happy that at least someone around here was enthusiastic about working on the moisture farm.

"All right, come on." Leia said, leading the two droids into her home, "I'll get you fixed up and help you get settled in."

….

 _ **Later…**_

"Oh…" The golden droid declared as he was lowered into the oil bath that Leia had personally prepared for him, "Thank the maker. This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got a bad case of dust contamination I can barely move."

Leia smiled softly as she began working on seeing if there was anything wrong with the R2 Unit she had purchased. They were currently in her family garage which was clustered with different tools and wires and the only other things there was the oil bath and Leia's landspeeeder, but it was where Leia came to occasionally tinker around with parts of her speeder to take her mind off things.

"I give up." Leia groaned, "I'm never going to get off this stupid rock."

"Ma'am?" the droid asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Leia gave a bit of a snort laugh.

"Not if you can alter time, speed up this harvest, or teleport me off this stupid rock." She told him.

"I'm afraid I cannot do any of those things." The gold droid told her, "I'm a simple protocol droid with only knowledge on languages. I'm afraid I know nothing about the things you ask for, or what planet this is for that matter."

"Well." Leia sighed, "If there's a bright center in the universe, you're on the planet that's farthest away from it."

"I see, ma'am." The droid said.

"Just call me Leia." Leia told him.

"I see, Mistress Leia."

Leia actually felt proud for a second. Nobody ever called her Mistress before, and it made her sound more regal. But she was a good person, and didn't ask for money for the sake of it.

"It's just Leia." Leia told him, "I'm not a princess or a senator, or anything like that."

"I see." The droid noted, "I am See-Threepio. Human-Cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo Detoo."

"Hello." Leia greeted, as Artoo beeped and chirped happily.

She then began to remove a couple of unnecessary attachments as Threepio got out of the oil bath and began to wipe himself dry.

"Huh." Leia noted, "You got a lot of carbon scoring on you. I guess you boys have seen a lot of action."

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed that we're in good condition at all." Threepio admitted, "What with the Rebellion and all."

Leia's eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she looked at the golden robot amazed.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?!" She asked, shocked beyond belief.

"That's how we came to be in your service if you take my meaning, ma'am." Threepio admitted.

Leia now felt overjoyed. She now had someone else to talk to the Rebellion about.

"Bet you've seen a lot of battles." Leia guessed, imagining herself fighting alongside the rebels both on land and in space.

"Several, I think." Threepio guessed, "But as I said, ma'am; I am but a simple protocol droid. We're not good at telling stories, or making them seem interesting anyways."

"It's fine." Leia admitted, "I've just always felt that I should be out there with the Rebellion. Which is why one day, I'm going to get off this rock and join the fight for freedom."

She focused her attention back on Artoo.

"Now." She said, noticing something on Artoo, "You've got something jammed in here really good. Were you on a cruiser or…"

Before she could finish, she turned something on Artoo, and a hologram suddenly began playing. Leia fell back amazed as she stared at what the droid was showing. It was the image of a young man with sandy blonde hair which was combed back neatly, wearing a white hood.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The man said, "You're my only hope."

With that, the hologram looped and started repeating over and over.

"What the-?!" Leia declared, "Who is he?! What is this?!"

"I have no idea." See-Threepio declared, turning to the droid, "What is this?!"

"I believe he was a passenger aboard the ship we were on before we landed." Threepio guessed.

"Not a bad-looking guy, though." Leia shrugged, "Is there any more to this message?"

Leia reached out for Artoo, but he backed up whistling and beeping almost solemnly.

"Oh, behave yourself, Artoo." Threepio declared, "You're going to get us into trouble. It's all right to trust her."

Artoo gave out a few more beeps and whistles as Threepio turned to Leia.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts." Threepio translated, "Which is strange. We were the property of Captain Antilles, but with all this little R2 unit's been through, I can understand why he might be ecstatic."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…" Leia thought, "I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi."

"Ma'am?" Threepio asked.

"I don't know of an Obi-Wan Kenobi." Leia admitted, "But I do know of someone called Ben Kenobi who lives around these parts. I don't know much about him, though, other than the fact that he's an old weird hermit. Can we play back the whole message?"

Artoo beeped again as Threepio looked back at Leia.

"He says his restraining bolt is interfering with his playing of the message." Threepio told Leia, "If you remove it, he believes he can play back the whole message."

Leia thought about it and shrugged.

"Oh well." Leia guessed, "It's not like you're going to run off or anything."

With that, she removed the restraining bolt, but to her surprise, the message disappeared.

"What?!" Leia asked, "No! What happened?!"

"Leia!" Aunt Beru called, "Dinner!"

"In a minute, Aunt Beru!" Leia responded, trying to find a way to play the hologram again.

"Now, Leia!" Uncle Owen demanded.

Leia sighed, and got up not wanting to upset her Aunt and Uncle.

"Look." She told Threepio, "Watch after him and see if you can get that hologram playing again. I'll be back after dinner."

With that, she left and washed up again. Afterwards, she sat down with her aunt and uncle as dinner was served.

"So how are those droids coming along?" Owen asked.

"Alright." Leia shrugged, "Though I think one of them might be stolen."

Owen raised an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"The R2 Unit had a message saying it belonged to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." Leia answered, "I think he might be related to old Ben Kenobi. I was figuring tomorrow I'd go out and talk to him. If it's not him, then maybe he's a relative and we can find out who this Obi-Wan really is."

"Forget about it." Owen told her, "Tomorrow I want you to take the R2 Unit to have its memory flushed. It's clearly malfunctioned."

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for the R2 Unit?" Leia asked.

"I doubt he would." Owen replied, "He died around the same time as your father."

Leia's eyes widened.

"He knew my father?!" Leia asked, "Why didn't you tell me about him."

"Look, Leia." Owen told her, "I said forget it. What's important is that the harvest is coming up. This'll be the last one before we can send you off to the academy. After this harvest, you can leave and join that Rebellion that you always wanted to be a part of."

"Yeah." Leia said, glumly, "Sure."

Owen looked at his adoptive daughter confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

"You said the same thing last year when Biggs and Tank left. And the same thing the year before that."

"Leia." Owen told her, "You know we need a lot of help around the farms. Look, next year we'll have more than enough Droids to help out and then you can leave."

"Sure." Leia said, standing up and pushing her half-eaten plate aside before leaving.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere." Leia told him, "I'm going to finish work on those droids."

Owen sighed as Beru put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, Owen." Beru told him, "She takes up after her father."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Owen said.

Outside the home, Leia watched as the Tatooine suns began to set. She was so frustrated that while all this action was going on around the galaxy, she was stuck here where nothing was happening. She silently vowed that she was going to find another way off this planet with or without Owen and Beru.

Sighing, Leia went back inside only to find Threepio approaching her quickly.

"Mistress Leia! Oh, this is terrible!" Threepio declared, "Please don't deactivate me! Artoo took off while you were gone! I tried to stop him, I did! Please don't deactivate me!"

Leia groaned, angrily. Today was just getting better and better.

"Okay." Leia sighed, "Let's take my landspeeder. We'll find Artoo and bring him back before Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru know we even left. Just stay quiet."

"Shutting up now, Mistress." Threepio responded.

Leia knew that around this time, the local sandpeople would be hanging around these parts and it would be dangerous. But Leia thrived on danger. She welcomed it with open arms as if it were a friendly pet.

….

 _ **Later…**_

After searching for so long, Leia eventually found the little droid wandering around the desert on his own. It had lasted her until dawn to find him, and she was certain that Uncle Owen would be fuming when she got back. She even had to take a nap in her speeder leaving Threepio to watch over everything which was annoying when every single thing in the dark scared the droid so much that he kept constantly waking her up. Overall, Leia was going to sleep for a long time after this event.

"There you are!" Leia groaned, "Do you know how much trouble you caused me?! Now come on, let's get back home."

Artoo beeped and whistled as Leia looked confused.

"What did he say?" Leia asked.

"He said there's a heard of sandpeople approaching from the southeast." Threepio explained.

Soon, Leia was watching from a high ledge as she noticed some Bantha nearby. She dismissed it as just a local heard, but then she saw the Tusken Raiders approaching.

"Yep." She declared, "Looks like the little droid was right."

Just then, something blocked her view. Looking up, Leia was shocked to see a Tusken Raider that had managed to somehow sneak up on her without drawing attention to itself. Leia tried blocking with her rifle, but the Raider quickly clonked her in the head with his own rifle, knocking the young farmgirl unconscious. Artoo quickly hid, but then stopped when he heard a strange sound that seemed like a cross between a feral bird and a whistle. Then he saw the sand people leaving and watched as a new figure covered in a dark brown hooded cloak appeared and began looking over the unconscious Leia.

Artoo began cautiously moving towards the figure, but then stopped when the figure saw him. The newcomer paused and then lowered his hood revealing an old man with thinning white hair and a beard. He also had blue eyes which seemed to hold a lot of wisdom and a hint of mischief behind them, but mainly they seemed kind and caring.

"Hello there." The figure greeted, warmly, "It's alright. Come on out, my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Artoo did so, as the man pressed a hand on Leia's forehead.

"She'll be okay." He assured.

With that, Leia groaned and began to get up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Rest easy, young girl." The man said, "You've had a long day. Fortunately you are still in one piece."

Leia looked at the man amazed.

"Ben?" She asked, "Old Ben Kenobi! Boy am I glad to see you!"

"The Judland trails are not to be traveled lightly." Ben explained, "Tell me, young Leia. What brings you around these parts?"

"Oh," Leia explained, "This droid, sir. He ran away from me last night and I've been looking for him since then. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before…there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to belong to an Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was hoping you knew him, sir?"

Ben frowned as his face scrunched up.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He repeated, "Now that is a name I have not heard in a long time. Not in a long time."

"Do you know him?!" Leia asked, "My uncle said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead." Ben assured, "At least not yet, anyways."

Leia looked at him hopefully. Then there was still someone alive who this droid belonged to, and even better was the fact that he could possibly know who Leia's true father was.

"You know him?!" She asked.

"Of course." Ben answered, "He's me. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. But I haven't gone by that name for many years…"

Leia was shocked. All this time, the last connection to her real family had been hiding out here, and now she had so many questions to ask him. However, she decided to hold off since Ben looked to be in deep thought, and she didn't want to break his concentration.

"Don't seem to ever recall owning a droid." Ben pointed out, "Curious…"

He got up and looked at Leia seriously.

"Come now." He urged, "The sandpeople are gone for now, but they'll be back. And in greater numbers."

….

 _ **Later, Ben's Home…**_

After a decent ride, Ben invited the group inside his home. It was a decent living area not unlike Leia's home, and she wondered why her Uncle even claimed Old Ben to be nothing but trouble. The man seemed nice, but she had a feeling it was going to be because of something rather terribly important. When she finally asked Ben about her father, Ben sighed and soon it was Leia who was rather skeptical of Ben now.

"No." She said, "My father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator onboard a spice freighter."

"That's what your Uncle told you." Ben explained, "But your father was a Jedi Knight as I was during the Clone Wars."

Leia looked at Ben curiously.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?!" She asked.

Ben nodded proudly, and began to smile as he thought back to a simpler time.

"I wish I would've known my real parents." Leia said, sadly.

Ben nodded. He knew he shouldn't be saying too much, but he allowed some truth to slip by.

"Your father was one of the best star pilots I ever knew." Ben told her, "He was also a powerful Jedi and a good friend."

Leia nodded.

"Your Mother though…" Ben continued, "She was a diplomat of peace in an age of war. She never turned to violence unless absolutely necessary and could hold an argument for ages if she didn't like the way something was happening."

Leia looked at Ben, feeling some comfort. It sounded like her parents were people made for each other. A warrior and a peacemaker. Ben made it sound like Leia had known them her whole life, and she felt very thankful that Ben was being more open about it than Uncle Owen was.

"Your mother was also of royal blood." Ben added, "The queen of Naboo. She wanted to live there with your father and raise you there personally."

Leia's felt like her world just exploded. She was royal heritage! That meant that no matter what, Owen and Beru had a reason for keeping her hidden. Leia was a little upset that they didn't tell her, but it was easy to understand why. The daughter of royal heritage would mean a lot of money for any bounty hunter willing to sell her for whatever reasons. Hell, in her current status without a powerful mother as the one she had, Leia could've ended up a slave girl to a Hutt just as easily. Yet as more and more of her life made sense, Leia just had one question.

"How did my parents die?" She asked Ben.

Ben's face darkened as he sighed.

"There was a young Jedi named Darth Vader." Ben explained, "He was a pupil of mine the same as your father was. Vader was the one who eventually helped Emperor Palpatine establish the Galactic Empire and bring an end to a thousand generations tradition. Vader betrayed and murdered your father after assassinating your mother. I tried to save your father, but I was too late"

Leia felt sad now. It seemed like Ben truly cared about her parents just as much and she could hardly imagine how much he missed them.

"Did you try your best to save them?" Leia asked.

Ben nodded.

"Then I thank you." Leia said, "If you tried your best, it helps give me some kind of closure that my parents were good people and had good friends like you who cared."

"That reminds me." Ben noted, getting up and moving towards a box, "I have something for you."

He opened the box and tossed Leia a small cylinder item.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were older." Ben explained, "It's his lightsaber."

Leia pressed a button and suddenly, a blue energy beam ignited from the cylinder.

"This is the weapon of a Jedi." Ben explained, "Not as clumsy or random as a blaster."

"Nice." Leia said, turning it off.

"And now let's see what this droid has to say." Ben declared, as Artoo began playing the hologram again.

This time however, the young man had more to say.

"General Kenobi." He said, "Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in this struggle against the Empire. My mission to bring you to Aldreaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into this R2 Unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Aldreaan. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're our only hope."

With that, the hologram ended as Ben looked at Leia seriously.

"Leia." He declared, "You must learn the ways of the force and then come with me to Alderaan."

"The Force?" Leia asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi their power." Ben explained, "It surrounds us, and binds us together."

Leia sighed.

"I'll come with you." She said, "But first I'll have to tell Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru I know the truth so they'll know I'm leaving. I have to say goodbye to them so they know I'll be back once this is all over."

Ben nodded.

"Whatever you feel is right." Ben told her.

Soon, Ben, Leia, See-Threepio, and Artoo were all in the landspeeder headed back to allow Leia to say her farewell to her Aunt and Uncle. However, halfway there they noticed a sandcrawler with a bunch of dead Jawas scattered around. Getting out, the group inspected the dead Jawas.

"It can't be sand people." Leia declared, "These blaster marks are too precise."

"Imperials, perhaps?" Ben suggested.

"But why shoot up Jawas?" Leia asked.

She looked over at Artoo and Threepio and suddenly put two-and-two together. The Empire would be looking for these droids as well if they were as important as the person said they were. And if they found out who they belonged to…

Leia's eyes grew wide as she hopped back in her landspeeder and took off.

"Leia, wait!" Ben called, "It's too dangerous!"

But Leia was already off to race back home. After a while, she was back home but rather than be met with her crazed and hysteric aunt and uncle to bombard her with questions about where she went, she only found the charred skeletal remains of two people just outside her home which was currently on fire. Leia fell to her knees in agony. Her adoptive family was dead, and she never got to say goodbye or tell them she forgave them for lying to her all these years.

Soon, Leia reminded herself that the stormtroopers could be back soon and got up on her knees, saying a silent prayer for her fallen adoptive family.

 _I'm sorry, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru._ She thought. _I forgive you for lying to me. I promise, I'm going to make things right for the galaxy. You won't have died in vain._

With that, she got back in her landspeeder and took off again. When she got back to where Ben and the droids were, she saw they were lighting a bonfire for the slain Jawas. Ben was the first to notice her and walked up to her seeing her sobbing hysterically.

"There, there." Ben comforted, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

With that, he pulled away and looked at her seriously.

"There was nothing you could've done, Leia." Ben assured, "Had you been there, you would've been killed as well and these droids would've been in the hands of the Empire."

Leia nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure you still wish to come with me?" Ben asked.

Leia looked at the desert wastelands behind her before turning back to Ben.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan." Leia answered, "Now more than ever. There's nothing left for me here anymore, and I may never come back."

Ben nodded.

"I said goodbye to my adoptive parents, just as you said goodbye to my real ones." Leia said, "I won't ever visit this place ever again."

"Never make promises you can't keep." Ben told her, "But I promise you, I will help you to become the Jedi your parents always hoped you were."

Leia nodded. Today was now the first day of the rest of her life from heron out.

 **To be continued…**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed that. Part 2 of this alternate tale of ANH will come at a later time and I promise you'll see more of Luke Organa as well as Leia Skywalker's visit to Mos Eisley and her first encounter with a certain smuggler who always shoots first so questions can be asked later. Hope you enjoy this and that you'll continue to read this story. Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave reviews. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Welcome back to Part 2 of this alternate story of Leia Skywalker and Prince Luke Organa. I don't have really anything else much to say other than I hope you enjoy! As always I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purposes ONLY so PLEASE don't sue! Enjoy!**

 _ **Mos Eisley…**_

Leia had only been to Mos Eisley a couple of times in the past to run a few errands with her parents. They didn't tend to stay for long though because as Ben Pointed out when they were nearing the area, you could never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. At the same time, however, they still needed a pilot to take them to Alderaan and seeing as how neither Leia nor Ben had any credentials or ships that they could pilot themselves, they would have to try and convince someone else down here to take them off-planet.

As Leia drove towards the entrance, she mentally said some swears as some stormtroopers were standing there taking identification of anybody coming in. Leia could tell they were after the droids as her finger twitched on her small blaster she usually used to shoot womp rats. However, Ben put an assuring hand over hers and smiled.

"Leave it to me." He told her.

Leia nodded and drove up to the stormtroopers before stopping. The commander looked at the droids as Leia tried to act natural. She hoped Ben had a plan for this.

"How long have you had these droids, ma'am?" The commander asked her.

"About three or four seasons." Leia quickly lied.

"Why do you ask?" Ben said, as if conversing with an old friend, "Do you wish to purchase them?"

"Lemme see your identification." The commander asked.

Ben gave a very soft chuckle before slowly waving his hand.

"You don't need to see her identification." He assured.

"We don't need to see her identification." The commander repeated as Leia sat there keeping calm but wondering what was going on.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Ben told him.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." The commander repeated again.

"Move along."

"Move along." The commander told them.

With that, Leia drove in at a normal speed but when she stopped, she leapt out of the landspeeder and looked at Ben amazed.

"How did you do that?!" She asked, shocked.

"With the Force." Ben answered, "In time, you will learn how to do that too. Among its many powers, it allows force-users influence over others. It's a powerful ally, but it must be used properly and for the light side, rather than the dark."

Leia nodded, imagining what it would be like for her when she was a Jedi. It sounded like a bright future and she once again wished both her real parents and adoptive parents were alive to see her now.

With that, Leia, Ben, and the two droids entered the local bar and Leia understood why she was never allowed in one of these places. It reeked of scoundrels, thugs, and bounty hunters alike who were all mingling together some in obnoxious ways indicating they were drunk or drugged beyond repair.

"Are you sure we can find a pilot here?" Leia asked Ben as quietly as she could, not wanting to start a conversation with anyone here unless it was the pilot they needed.

"Many of the most talented starpilots have been found in this Cantina." Ben told her, as the old Jedi moved towards the bar with Leia and the droids following close behind, "Watch yourself, Leia. This place can be quite rough."

With that, he went over to a creature Leia recognized from some holos she watched as a Wookie and began conversing with it. How Ben understood the words the giant walking carpet was saying, was unclear to Leia.

"We don't serve their kind here."

Leia turned back to see the bartender looking at her sternly.

"I'm sorry?" Leia asked, confused.

"Yer droids." The bartender sneered, pointing at Artoo and See-Threepio.

Leia sighed and looked at them apologetically.

"Just wait outside by the speeder." Leia told them, "If anyone shows up that looks like they're looking for you, hide."

Threepio nodded and soon left with Artoo. As Leia went back to look at what the bar had, she figured she should see if she could buy anything for the trip to Alderaan since she didn't know how long it would take or how long she'd be there for. As her eyes surveyed the different drinks and other services, she felt a finger tapping her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with an Aqualish standing next to a horribly deformed mad who seemed to have a hunchback, one open eye, and wore clothes that were stained and ripped. Additonally, based on the scent these two were giving off, Leia had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, but nonetheless maintained her upright position, as the Aqualish said something she couldn't understand. Leia went back to focus her attention on what to get, when the deformed man tapped her on the shoulder again, and she looked around at him.

"Can I help you?" Leia asked.

"He really likes ya." The deformed man said.

"Okay." Leia said, turning back to look at what she could purchase which she hoped would make the two go away. Unfortunately, the deformed guy tapped her on the shoulder and spun her around to face him again.

"I really like ya also." The deformed man said, smiling as he revealed some nasty rotten teeth, "Let us buy you a drink, dearie."

Leia stumbled backwards, accidently knocking into an intimidating man.

"Here." He said, "Let us help you up. We're wanted men, but that doesn't mean we're not gentlemen."

"Is something the matter?" Ben asked, walking in front of Leia as she got back on her feet now relieved that her new mentor was back.

"Yeah, Grandpa." The deformed man said, "Is this one yours?"

"She happens to be a good friend of mine, and I would appreciate it if you left us in peace." Ben said simply.

The two guys rushed at him, but with a flick of his wrist, Ben drew his hidden lightsaber, and sliced the Aqualish's arm off. Everyone stopped and looked at Ben who glared at everyone else, as if inviting them to try and take him. A few seconds later, everyone returned to what they were doing as Ben withdrew his saber and motioned for Leia to follow him as the followed the Wookie Ben had been conversing with.

"This is Chewbacca." Ben introduced, "He's the co-pilot of a ship which I think will meet our needs and help us get to Alderaan. He's agreed to let us talk to the ship's pilot so we can ask if he'll be willing to do the job."

Soon, the group was in front of a table where a lone figure sat very smugly with both feet on the table, keeping one on top of the other and both hands on the back of the bench which he sat on. He was a tall Corellian with long brown hair, probably a few years older than Leia by the looks of it, and he wore a long-sleeved beige shirt and blue pants along with a sleeveless black vest. On his left hip was a blaster holster with a small blaster gun secured within it. Despite his obvious scoundrel attire, he seemed quite friendly, if not a bit cocky by the way he was presenting himself as well as a smile he flashed at the young farm girl which made her feel a tad uneasy. Was this guy trying to hit on her?

"Han Solo." The man introduced, getting up to shake Leia and Ben's hands, "Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

With that, the group sat down at Han's table to discuss the business at hand.

"Now," Han told them, "Chewie here tells me you're looking for safe passage to the Alderaan system?"

"That's right." Ben answered, "If it's a fast ship, that is."

Han chuckled looking at Chewie who looked just as confused as Leia was. Or perhaps that was him laughing. Again, Leia wasn't sure as she wasn't that familiar with Wookies. Han turned back to them, keeping one arm on the table and grinning.

"You never heard of the Falcon?" He asked, as if it were common knowledge.

"Should I have?" Ben asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs." Han explained, getting more serious, "I've outrun Imperial starships; and not those big bulky cruisers. I'm talkin' 'bout the big Corellian ones. I think she'll be fast for ya, old man."

Han took a deep breath and recomposed himself so he was a bit less sarcastic when he spoke again.

"What's your cargo?"

"No cargo." Ben explained, "Just passengers. Myself, the girl, and two droids. Plus, no questions asked."

Solo raised an eyebrow and cracked another smile.

"No questions, huh?" He asked, "Is it local trouble?"

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any…Imperial engagement." Ben told him.

"Well, that's the real trick, ain't it?" Han asked, before looking at both of them, "All right then. Ten thousand. All in advance."

"Ten thousand?!" Leia demanded with a small yell, standing up, "We could almost buy our own ship for ten thousand!"

"Oh, yeah?" Han asked, sarcastically, "And who's gonna fly it, sweetheart? You? You and your grandfather can try to leave, be my guest but…"

"Shut up!" Leia demanded, "Just shut up! First off, he's not my grandfather. He's a good friend of my father who died along with my mother before I was even born. Today, I've lost my adoptive family, and the Empire killed them because they want something we have. Ben here is the only connection to my family that I have left and I'd be safer with either of us flying it, thank you very much. Because I'm going to get to Alderaan and fight the Empire no matter what. So, Captain Solo, seeing as how you only care about money…"

"Woah!" Han called, getting up and looking at her regrettably, "Look, kid. I'm sorry. I really am. I grew up without any parents myself and I don't have a thing on me to tell who they were."

He turned to Ben.

"Is it really that important?" He asked, "Is she really willing to go this far?"

"I have no reason to believe she wouldn't go even further if she had to." Ben told him.

Han sighed.

"All right, sister. If you have that amount of determination and if you're really willing to go through with this, I'll cut it in half."

Leia gave him a smile which told him 'thank you.'

"However," He said, "If this is for the Rebellion, I expect to get something extra when we get there. It doesn't have to be money, but it has to be something that'll make this trip worthwhile."

"I'll see to it that you get your due, Captain Solo." Ben assured.

"Then you've got yourself a ship." Han told them, "Docking bay ninety-four; we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Ben thanked Han and got up but quickly turned Leia around when he saw the Stormtroopers entering the bar. They turned around and saw Han having a conversation with a green alien with antennas and bug eyes. Ben hid behind the wall as Han gave them a small nod letting them know he'd be okay.

"You think that he'll really be able to get us to Alderaan?" Leia asked.

Before Ben could answer, the alien Han was talking to got upset about something. Without missing a beat, Han quickly grabbed his blaster and shot the alien before he could even reach for his own weapon.

"You might want to get out of here." Han noted, gesturing to an exit behind him.

"Much obliged." Ben thanked.

With that, they left and went to pick up the droids. Afterwards, they arrived at docking bay ninety-four which was where Leia's eyes first fell upon the ship. It was a truly a sight because Leia could not see how this thing was still standing upright without falling apart. And waiting there, was Solo looking just as smug as ever.

"What a hunk of junk!" Leia declared.

"She may not look like much." Han admitted, "But she's got it where it counts. I've made a few modifications to her as well. She'll make point-five past lightspeed, I think she's fast enough for you, sweetheart."

Leia got right in his face and pointed her index finger at him while her eyes shot daggers at the pilot.

"Don't call me that." She warned, before walking onboard the ship.

"Cute and feisty." Han declared, as if this were some game, "I like it. You know, it would help if I knew your name!"

Leia stopped and turned back to look at him.

"It's Leia." She explained.

"Well, Leia." Han said, "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry that I didn't know what happened to your folks. Believe me; I truly am. I don't want you thinking that I'm some kind of self-centered ego, I just do what I have to in order to stay alive, okay?"

"Fine." Leia said, calming down a little.

"There." Han declared, "Now isn't that…"

"HEY!"

They all turned to see a group of stormtroopers gathered at the entrance they had arrived from.

"Go!" Han ordered taking out his blaster and shooting down a couple of the troopers. Once the others were in, Han quickly followed, closing the ramp entrance and then speeding into the pilots seat where Chewbacca was already settled into the co-pilot's seat with Leia and Ben sitting behind them, and Threepio and R2 just standing there.

"Chewie get us out of here!" Han demanded.

Chewbacca growled and pressed some buttons as the ship began to rise.

"Oh my," Threepio said, wearily, "I've forgotten how much I hate space-travel."

Soon the Falcon was already in space, but the group could already see some Star Destroyers closing in.

"Looks like an Imperial cruiser." Han said, "Try to hold them off, Chewie. I'll try and make the calculations for the jump to light-speed."

Chewie roared in response as Ben turned to Leia.

"By the way." He said, "You need to learn to be nicer to others. Hatred is the way to the Dark Side."

Leia wanted to ask why Ben was telling her this, but if he sounded serious about it, Leia had no reason to doubt him. Turning back to Han, she still had a few questions, but she would try to be as polite as possible to him.

"Stay sharp." Han told Chewbacca, "There are two more coming in and they're going to try and cut us off."

"Can I ask why you don't just outrun them?" Leia asked, "Not to be rude, but you did say this ship was fast."

Han looked like he was going to scold her at first, but when Leia added that last part, he simply groaned and continued pressing buttons.

"It's not fast enough to get past them now. If we go to light-speed now, we could end up straight in an asteroid field. Don't worry, though. I know some maneuvers. We'll lose them."

With that, the Falcon nose-dived and began spinning around as Leia was thankful she and Ben had the seat-belts on. Threepio and R2 were just thrown around the place before the Falcon was face-up again.

"I think…" Threepio said almost exhaustedly, "I think we'll be going to the back of the ship."

"You do that." Han said, "Now brace yourselves, I'm about to make the jump the light-speed."

With that, he threw a lever and the ship blasted off to light-speed leaving Tatooine and the Imperials behind.

"That's better." Han said, "We got a few minutes to kill now before we get there, so if you gotta stretch your legs now's the time."

"That works perfectly." Ben told him, "Leia, I think it's time I began training you."

Leia looked up and smiled.

….

 _ **The Death Star, Currently Orbiting Alderaan…**_

Tarkin smiled as Prince Luke Organa was brought into the control room where they stood. Leading him were a couple of stormtroopers and Darth Vader himself. Tarkin was confused why Vader had let the Prince live for so long as he had been causing problems for the Empire for years and today was the day Organa's immunity ran out, but Vader said it was of a feeling he had.

The Force more likely. Tarkin wasn't a non-believer of the Force, he had even worked and fought with many Jedi during the Clone Wars and had seen first-hand the power it possessed both from the past and the present whenever Vader was around. Yet, he believed there were times when things should have been done the old-fashioned way. Still, Palpatine himself had approved of Vader's request to keep the Prince alive at least until they found the Rebel base where the plans were brought to, but now Tarkin had an opportunity to show Organa first-hand the full power of this battle station.

"Governor Tarkin." Organa said, as soon as he saw the man, "I thought I smelled your body odor as soon as I was brought on-board."

Tarkin only gave a smug smile. He wasn't going to let Organa have the satisfaction.

"Prince Luke Organa." Tarkin announced, "I must say that I'm quite impressed with you. You've managed to resist our best interrogators, our probe droids, and even Lord Vader himself has been unsuccessful in getting a response from you."

"You'll never break me no matter what." Luke assured.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Tarkin smiled, "You see, Prince Luke Organa, I've invited you here to witness a demonstration of the Death Star's full potential. Since you have been uncooperative in providing us the location of the rebel base, I've decided to test this station's capability on your home planet of Alderaan."

Luke's eye went wide with horror.

"No!" He demanded, "You can't! There are innocent families on Alderaan, you can't do this!"

Luke elbowed a stormtrooper in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. However, he then felt his neck tightening which began slowing his breathing down. Luke was then hoisted into the air by an unknown force before he saw Vader there, with his right hand stretched out.

"It is pointless to resist." Vader said, as he dropped Luke who began to take in air again.

"Would you prefer another target?" Tarkin suggested sarcastically, "Perhaps one with military importance to the Rebellion?"

Luke finished taking in his air and looked up at Tarkin sadly.

"Dantooine." He said, trying to sound convincing, "They're on Dantooine."

"There." Tarkin said, "You didn't have to be so violent, Lord Vader. Sometimes, it helps to discuss things in a civilized way."

He smirked before turning to some of the technicians.

"Continue with the operations. You may fire when ready."

"What?!" Luke said, horrified, "But you said…!"

Luke suddenly felt his body restrained by Vader once more as Tarkin gave him a smug look.

"You're far too trusting." He explained, "Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough."

Luke was about to argue again, but then he heard a loud humming sound. Looking out the window, he watched in horror as a large green energy beam fired from the Death Star and struck Alderaan. Within a second, the planet exploded, effectively killing everyone still on the planet.

Luke felt as if a hole had been formed in his chest as the stormtroopers took him back to his cell. There was a black void somewhere that he wished he could crawl into and die along with the planet he had been raised on his whole life. Now, not only was the Empire aware of his tricks, but they had proven that they could make a devastatingly crippling blow to any Rebel base, and would not stop until they destroyed Yavin IV where the Rebels would regroup to now in order to face the Empire. He only hoped that there was someone out there now who could help make things right.

For now, Luke swore he would show no mercy on the Empire. For his people, his family, his home, he would not break, even though he was now beginning to doubt his leadership as one of the Rebellion's most prominent leaders. If he had to, he would go down taking as many imperials if he had to.

….

 _ **The Millennium Falcon…**_

Leia tried to keep her focus as she held her lightsaber upright. Ben had started training her with a little droid he had brought with him which would fire lasers at random and she would have to block them. Han was worried at first that the blast might damage the ship, but Ben assured him that the blasts were not strong enough to damage anything onboard the ship.

However, Leia was having a hard time concentrating as it seemed every time she got the upper-hand, the droid would just blast her where and when she least expected it.

Finally, she seemed to get the hang of it, and managed to block a couple of shots.

"Leia." Ben instructed, "Your cuts are a bit choppy. Relax a little."

Leia nodded, letting herself feel a bit more at ease.

"Remember." Ben noted, "A Jedi can feel the force flow through them."

"So it controls you actions?" Leia asked, blocking a few more bolts while maintaining her relaxation.

"Partially." Ben noted, "It also obeys your commands."

With that, Leia noted her blocks were becoming more precise.

"Well done, Leia." Ben acknowledged.

"Congratulations, Kid." Han added, "Though for me personally, hockey religions and ancient weapons ain't no match when you got a blaster by your side."

Leia rolled her eyes, as she continued to block the blasts with ease, trying to keep her mind focused on the task before her and not on Han. She wondered if he was actually hitting on her since they met.

"Leia." Ben reminded, as she snapped back and quickly deflected a number of blasts that came quicker than she anticipated. Leia reminded herself she had to stop acting like a two-year-old, and thankfully it paid off as she finished deflecting.

"Good, Leia." Ben noted, "But remember, you must be focused at all times."

"I'm sorry, Ben." Leia apologized, withdrawing her lightsaber and turning to Han, "You don't believe in the force, do you, Han?"

"Nope." Han noted.

"Here, Leia." Ben told her, tossing her a helmet with a blast shield, "Put this on. Let's see how you adapt to your senses rather than what's in front of you. Just remember, focus and relax."

Leia nodded and put the helmet on. She could hear the droid starting up again and closed her eyes, focusing and relaxing at the same time. Suddenly, a sort-of sixth sense kicked in and Leia could hear the laser getting ready. Without missing a beat, Leia raised the lightsaber blocking the first one. She then lowered it and blocked another aimed at her leg. She kept blocking until she heard Ben turn the droid off and with that, deactivated her lightsaber.

"Well done, Leia." He congratulated, removing her helmet, "You're a faster learner than anyone I've seen before."

"Thanks, Ben." Leia smiled.

"Pfft." Han snorted, "I could do better."

Leia gave a mischevious look and turned to Ben.

"Say…Ben?" Leia asked, innocently, "Can we let Han have a go at this…I mean seeing as how he said he could do better than me."

Ben gave her a playful smile. There were times in the Jedi order when humor was allowed and seeing as how Leia was learning discipline, focus, and relaxing quicker than her father had, he figured he'd give her this one moment to celebrate.

"It's quite all right." Ben said, as Han looked at them shocked.

"C'mon, Han." Leia said, tossing him the helmet, "You said you could do better."

Han studied the helmet, but nodded proudly at her.

"All right, I will." He said, putting the helmet on and taking the lightsaber.

With that, Ben started up the program as Han switched stances, trying to act like a professional.

"Focus…" He said, softly, "Focus... Foc…"

He was cut off when a laser hit him in the knee. He went to block there, but by then the droid shot him in the arm. From there, Han tried to block where he had been struck, not thinking to try and predict where it would fire next.

"All right." Leia said, "That's enough, I don't think I can argue with how well Han's handled himself now."

Ben turned the droid off as Leia removed the helmet, and Han shut off the saber and handed it back to the farm girl.

"What the hell?!" He asked, "I thought you said this thing couldn't damage anything."

"Oh, I did." Ben assured, "What you felt is no worse than getting punched in the face. Besides, you seemed so confident."

Suddenly, Ben felt dizzy and Leia caught him.

"Ben!" She declared, "Are you all right?"

"I am." Ben admitted, "It's just…I felt a disturbance in the Force. As if millions of voices screamed out, and then were silenced…forever."

Han was about to shake something when the ship shook violently.

"What was that?!" Leia asked.

"I don't know!" Han replied, honestly.

With that, the group got back in the cockpit and saw an asteroid field before them.

"What's going on?!" Leia asked.

"I dunno!" Han admitted, looking at the controls, "This should be Alderaan!"

"There must be something wrong!" Leia insisted.

"No…" Ben stated, "It's been destroyed by the Empire."

"Destroyed?!" Leia asked, shocked, "But what kind of weapon could the empire have that would be capable of doing such a thing?!"

"There's another one coming in!" Han said as a TIE Fighter soared past them, "It's heading for that small moon."

He pointed at the place where it was headed. Leia saw Ben's face suddenly grow cold.

"No." He stated, "That's no moon. It's a space station."

He turned to Han.

"Turn this ship around!" He ordered.

"Right." Han agreed, "We're getting out of here! Put her n' full reverse, Chewie!"

Chewbacca nodded, but as the Wookie pressed buttons on the controls, the Falcon shook violently and continued heading towards the station.

"What's going on?!" Leia asked, worryingly.

"They've got us caught in a tractor beam!" Han answered, "Like it or not, we're going in!"

"Then there's nothing we can do?!" Leia demanded.

"Not unless we wanna tear this ship apart, fighting against that kind of tractor power." Han replied.

With that, The Falcon was pulled into the hangar bay where it was brought down to the floor of this space station.

"Got any ideas?" Leia asked.

"Yeah." Han replied.

Chewie growled something as Han turned to Leia.

"We got cargo holds in the floor. If the Empire's goons are as stupid as they appear to be, we can hide in there until they think there's no one onboard, knock em out, steal their gear, dress up and pretend to be them, and find a way to deactivate this beam and get us out of here."

With that, he led them to a hallway where he and Chewbacca opened the floors.

"Okay." He said, "Chewie and Ben you go in one and Leia and I will take another."

Leia rolled her eyes.

"Are you using this as an excuse to get close with me?" She asked.

"Leia!" Ben warned, "Don't argue."

Leia sighed and nodded. Ben turned to the droids.

"Don't worry." He assured, "I'll make sure the troopers don't take you. Just remain calm."

With that, they all dropped into the holes and the Falcon pilot and co-pilot placed the metal floors back into place before hiding. Everything was silent as they heard footsteps approaching. Above they could see the troopers feet. They were talking about doing a full-sweep of the ship as Leia silently prayed they wouldn't be found. Leia was pressed close to Han due to the enclosed space that she felt partly embarrassed. Looking at Han, he smiled and mouthed _It'll be alright_ to her. Leia nodded and mouthed _I hope so_. Han gently squeezed her hand and Leia almost blushed.

 _Nervous?_ Han mouthed.

 _A little._ Leia replied, bitting her lip.

 _Don't worry._ Han assured, _Me an' Chewie have been through tougher situations. We'll get past this._

With that, they heard some of the troopers move past them, ordering two to stay behind and Leia saw Han give that cocky grin.

 _Showtime._ He announced.

They waited until they heard two helmets being clunked together and then the two got out to see Chewbacca and Ben standing over the unconscious troopers.

"Great work, Chewie." Han said, before quickly removing their helmets and shooting them in the head. With that, Han tossed the bodies in the compartment and then handed Leia the armor.

"Put this on." Han said, "Sorry they don't make female uniforms. Fortunately, I think Chewie can rig up the voice modulator so you'll at least sound like a guy. Right, Chewie?"

Chewie growled and nodded his head up and down.

"Okay." Leia said, "How are we going to take out the tractor beam?"

"Leave that to me." Ben assured, "The rest of you try to find out what you can about this station.

"That's what I was afraid of." Han replied, sarcastically.

"Hey." Leia said, ignoring Han's sarcasm.

"Yeah?" Han replied.

With that, Leia gave him a small kiss on the cheek surprising the smuggler.

"Thanks." She said, "For making me feel better."

"Uh…you're welcome, Kid…" Han replied, feeling a bit unsure of himself.

Ben just stood there. He was worried about Leia's attachments, but fortunately the Force told him she would be all right.

Once the two were dressed as stormtroopers, they lead Chewie and the droids to a nearby service terminal saying they were prisoners, while Ben used the force mind-trick to convince them that there was nothing wrong, and thus they managed to slip past them until they were inside the terminal, Chewie wasted no time in subduing the people inside while Ben continued to make everyone believe that there was nothing wrong. Once finished, Threepio, Ben, and Artoo began to look for somewhere where they could get a better reading of the ship while Leia glared at Han.

"You know." She pointed out, while Han shot the unconscious troopers "Between his howling and your blasting, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here."

Han glared at Leia.

"Bring 'em on, Sweetheart." Han suggested, "I prefer a straight fight rather than all this sneaking around."

Leia felt her blood boiling.

"I told you not to call me…" She began.

"We've found the computer outlet, ma'am!" Threepio called.

Leia and Han looked back at him as Ben inspected the outlet.

"Artoo," He said, "Plug in and you should be able to interpret the entire imperial network."

Artoo did so before beeping and chirping again as Threepio translated for them.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in several locations." The golden droid explained, "A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave."

Ben nodded, after inspecting and turned to his friends.

"I don't think you three can help." He said, "I must go alone."

Leia put her hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I want to go with you." She insisted.

"No, Leia." Ben smiled, "Your destiny lies among a different path from mine."

"But…" Leia began.

Ben silenced her by putting his hand over the one she was holding his shoulder with.

"Leia." He insisted, "Stay with the droids. They must be delivered to the Rebel Alliance safely or other systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan." He smiled softly at her, "Remember, the Force will be with you. Always."

With that, Leia let go and watched as Ben disappeared. She said a silent prayer hoping Ben would come out all right.

"Wow." Han whistled, "Where did a girl like you dig up an old fossil like that?"

Leia crossed her arms.

"Ben's a good man." She said, sounding so sure of herself.

"Yeah." Han chuckled, "He's good at getting us into trouble."

"He's a better man than you are." Leia pointed out.

Before Han could respond, Artoo began beeping and whistling as the group looked at the small blue droid.

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, Mist…Leia." Threepio corrected himself, before continuing, "He says 'I found him.' He keeps repeating 'he's here.'"

"Who?" Leia asked.

Artoo beeped again as Threepio looked at them all.

"Prince Luke." Threepio answered.

Leia gasped.

"The Prince?" She questioned, "He's here?!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Han explained, "What's this about a prince?"

"Don't be jealous, Solo." Leia said, playfully.

"I'm not jealous." Han grumbled.

Chewie growled something that sounded reminiscent of a laugh.

"I'm not, Chewie!" Han insisted.

"Where is he?" Leia asked.

"Level five." Threepio answered, "Detention block A A 23." He turned back to face them, "Apparently, he's due for execution soon."

"No!" Leia said, horrified, "We have to help him!"

"What are you talking about?" Han demanded.

"The droids belong to him." Leia explained, "He's the one who gave the message."

She looked at Han with pleading and desperate eyes.

"Han, please." Leia begged, "We have to help him!"

"Woah!" Han declared, "Don't get any funny ideas, sweetheart. The old man said to stay right here."

"But Ben didn't know the prince was here!" Leia insisted, "Please, Han. We have to help him! We can find a way back to the detention block!"

"I'm staying right here." Han said, putting his foot down.

"But they're going to execute him!" Leia cried.

"Better him than me." Han said simply.

Leia took a deep breath and tried a different approach.

"Look," She said, calmly, "A few minutes ago you said you didn't want to wait here to be captured…"

"Running into a detention cell to rescue you prince in shining armor is not what I had in mind." He interrupted.

"Look." Leia pointed out, keeping a cool head, "He's rich."

Han's head perked up as he raised an eyebrow.

"Rich?" He asked.

"Yep." Leia nodded, "And if you help, there'll be another reward in it for you besides the one Ben's offered. That is why you took us to Alderaan, isn't it?"

Han thought about it and sighed.

"Alright, fine." He groaned, "But that reward better be damn worth it if we're doing this."

Leia stepped close to him, her face upturned and her brown eyes looking into Han's eyes.

"It will be." She smiled, "I'll make sure of it."

"So what's the plan…Leia?" Han asked.

Leia just smiled, an idea already forming in her mind.

"Alright." Leia said, "Here's how it's going to go down…"

….

 _ **Later…**_

"This'd better work." Han said, "Chewie's starting to feel really constricted in these cuffs."

Leia's plan was that they would pretend to be taking Chewbacca to the prison cells, then break in, get Prince Luke, and get back before Obi-Wan even knew they were gone. Chewie had been resistant at first, but Han assured Chewie it wouldn't last long. Right now, they were in the turbolift and almost at the prison cell. Leia bit her lip again and prayed everything would work out. It had so far, and nobody questioned how Leia was so small. She assumed maybe it was because she was subconsciously using a Jedi mind trick, but then again, she understood the Empire's goons weren't the brightest.

Whatever the case, the Elevator beeped indicating they had reached their destination. Stepping out, the three were met with a handful of stormtroopers and one Imperial officer.

"Where are you taking this…thing?" The officer asked, looking over Chewbacca.

"Prison transfer." Leia lied, quickly improvising a cover, "From cell block TS-138."

"I wasn't notified." The officer said, "I'll have to clear it."

With that, he went over to the controls, but Chewbacca broke free and began causing the riot that they had discussed. Quickly taking Han's rifle, the smuggler and the farmgirl ducked behind the controls as Han yelled out to cause panic.

"Look out!" He screamed, grabbing an Imperial's gun while he was distracted, "He's loose!"

"Everyone run before he tears you to shreds!" Leia added grabbing a gun for herself.

With that, the three fired taking out the security cameras then the troopers, and finally, they were the only ones left in the room. The two fake stormtroopers removed their helmets and checked the map on the control panel. Soon, Han had the cell they needed.

"There he is." Han explained, "Cell 2187. Go, Chewie an' I will hold them off here."

"You sure?" Leia asked.

Han gave that cocky grin of his.

"Trust us." He said, "Go get your Prince. Hurry, I'll try to clean this up."

Leia nodded as she ran down the corridor, looking at the numbers. She was halfway to cell 2187 when she heard Han yell out to her after the sound of a blaster rifle going off echoed from behind her.

"LEIA!" He called, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"

Leia understood and went faster until she found cell 2187. Quickly opening it, Leia was relieved when she found Prince Luke inside twiddling his thumbs. When he saw her, he looked up confused. Leia saw that unlike Han, the Prince was beautiful because he appeared and dressed like a true gentleman. Something that he managed to do despite being held captive by these Imperials.

"Aren't you really shot to be a stormtrooper?" He asked, with an amused glint in his eyes, "Like, really short?"

Leia realized she had her mask back on which she must have subconsciously done while running away.

"I resent that statement." Leia said, trying to one-up him, as she removed her helmet. The prince seemed shocked that such a face like hers was hiding behind a mask like a stormtrooper's. Leia felt her stomach churn as he seemed to be rather stunned by her looks. Getting back to the matter at hand, she quickly made introductions.

"I'm Leia Skywalker." She introduced, running her hand through her hair to get it straightened back out after hiding it in the helmet for so long, "I'm here to rescue you!"

"You're who?" Luke asked, as Leia noticed he was better-looking in person than he was in the hologram.

"You heard me!" Leia insisted, motioning for him to follow her, "I'm here with your droids and Ben Kenobi!"

"Ben Kenobi?!" Luke asked, his eyes widening and then becoming full of determination.

"You heard me!" Leia smiled, and with that, Luke smiled back and followed her out into the hallway…

Only to be met with gunfire from more stormtroopers who were arriving the way they came in. Fortunately, Luke knocked them both out of the way just in time before they could be torn to shreds by the laser blasts.

"Thanks." Leia breathed, joining Han and Chewbacca in shooting down the stormtroopers while tossing Luke her own blaster which he used and proceeded to shoot down more stormtroopers with. It actually seemed like he could handle this on his own until more troopers showed up and began firing back at them faster than they could handle.

"Looks like you blocked off our only escape route!" Luke pointed out, as Chewbacca let out a war cry, "Some rescue this is!"

"Maybe you'd like to go back in your cell, your highness!" Han sneered.

"Just call me 'Luke.'" Luke groaned, "Any ideas?!"

Leia looked around and saw a nearby garbage disposal. Quickly shooting it open, she motioned to her friends.

"C'mon!" She called, "Into the garbage chute, flyboys!"

With that, she dove straight in. She slid down until she landed head-first in some murky water. Around her was trash and an awful stench. Apparently, they were in a large metal room with a steel door that appeared locked shut. Soon, Han, Chewie, and Luke landed and got to their feet, just as disgusted as she was.

"Nice new smell you've discovered, Skywalker." Han said, sarcastically.

"Hey, leave her alone." Luke demanded, showing great kindness for a royal prince standing in trash, "It worked, didn't it?"

Han replied by shooting the door, only to have it ricocheted off everywhere. Everyone ducked until the blast dissipated.

"Put that away!" Leia demanded.

"I had things under control!" Han argued.

"Everyone stop!" Luke yelled, "Look, things could be worse, okay?"

There was a groaning sound as Leia felt something brush against her, causing her to give a sort-of girlish scream. The three males looked at her, as she looked at them seriously.

"Something just brushed past my leg!" She declared.

"It's worse." Han said, without missing a beat.

Before she knew what was happening, something pulled Leia down underneath the water. She struggled as she heard Han and Luke calling for her up above the water. Eventually, Leia managed to claw her way back up as a tentacle of some kind wrapped around her neck.

"Shoot it!" She wheezed, "SHOOT IT!"

Han and Luke wasted no time and shot repeatedly into the water. Eventually, the tentacle released itself and Leia could breathe again. It was then that they heard a loud groaning sound and realized that the walls were closing.

"Dammit!" Leia swore, looking at the three, "Don't just stand there! Brace it with something!"

Luke and Han began piling stuff together to try and block the walls and keep them open, while Leia took out her communication link which she had established with Threepio, and yelled into there.

"THREEPIO!" She screamed, "THREEPIO, COME IN! WHERE ARE YOU?! THREEPIO!"

"One thing's for sure." Han pointed out, "We're all gonna be a lot thinner soon."

As much as the group tried, the walls kept closing in. In one last vain attempt, Leia brought the communicator to her lips again, and cried out one final time.

"THREEEPIOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"Oh, Mistress Leia!" Threepio's voice responded, much to her relief, "My apologies. We were having some communication difficulties."

"THREEPIO!" Leia screamed, as the walls got even closer, "Listen to me! Shut off all garbage units on the detention level! Do you hear me?! Shut of all garbage units!"

Leia prayed this plan would work as the walls got tighter. She closed her eyes, preparing for the end…

And then the walls stopped. Opening them, they began moving away as she, Han, Luke, and Chewbacca began celebrating.

"Oh, listen to them, Artoo!" She heard Threepio's voice call out, "They're dying! Curse my metal body! It's my fault! My poor master!"

"Threepio!" Leia smiled, as Han, Luke, and Chewbacca pulled her into one big hug, "We're fine. Listen open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number…"

She looked at the others.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Three-two-six-three-eight-seven-two." Han answered.

"Three-two-six-three-eight-seven-two." Leia finished.

…

 _ **Later…**_

Leia and Han finally ditched their stormtrooper disguises as they figured there would be no further need for them. As the group hung around the entrance to where the hangar was, Leia spoke back into her communication link, making sure to keep herself and the rest of her group back due to their being a greater number of stormtroopers there.

"Threepio? Where are you?" She asked.

"We had to change hiding places, Mistress." Threepio explained, "Can you see us?"

"No." Leia said, "We'll have to find another way around. We'll meet you back at the Falcon as soon as we can. Understood?"

"Understood, Mistress Leia." Threepio responded, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Leia said, "We're certainty going to need it."

With that, she shut her communication off and began thinking of ways to get back to the ship. Meanwhile, Luke took this moment to stare at the ship in surprise before turning the corner to avoid detection.

"You came in that thing?!" He declared, softly.

"She's got it where it counts, kid." Han replied, looking at his ship.

"It's a pile of junk!" Luke argued.

"Everyone's a critic." Han mumbled.

Just then a number of stormtroopers spotted them, but before Leia could do or say anything, Han ran off screaming at the top of his lungs as Chewie followed. Sure enough, the stormtroopers gave chase to them. Luke Organa just stood there dumbfounded.

"Where does he think he's going?!" Luke demanded.

"He's creating a distraction." Leia responded, pulling his arm, "C'mon! Let's find another way to the Falcon before more of them show up."

Luke looked at her funny as they ran.

"What?" Leia asked, confused.

"Do you…like him?" Luke asked.

Leia suddenly realized she was partially living every girl on Tatooine's dream; she was sharing a conversation with a prince who had high royalty. Of course, no girl ever dreamed about doing it while defying the Empire, but Leia suddenly realized the Prince was taking a great interest in her. Leia suddenly blushed, but it was replaced with fear when Luke held her back which prevented her from falling over a ledge to nowhere but down into the abyss bellow.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Leia said, her voice echoing throughout the area.

"Ya think?" Luke asked sarcastically with a snort which seemed so un-gentlemanly-like of him. Taking Leia's blaster, he shot the door, as Leia pointed out another one on the far side of a gap.

"Any ideas?" Luke asked, as the sounds of blasters from the other side of the door was heard.

Leia looked at him as if he were mad.

"What?" She asked, "I thought you were the so-called military genius here?"

"Really?" Luke smirked, "I thought you were the brains of this rescue operation."

Leia blushed again as nobody other than Ben gave her that kind of compliment. The moment was broken up however as they saw a group of stormtroopers emerging from the door on the other side of the gap. Leia swore in Huttese and shot one of them in the abdomen. The stormtrooper staggered and fell down the large shaft.

"Nice shot." Luke noted, firing at some more troopers, "Watch the language though."

"Thanks." Leia smiled, "So, any ideas?"

Luke quickly looked around. The stormtroopers on their side would be through soon, but then he spotted Leia's belt which she had forgotten to remove from her stormtrooper disguise. Luke grabbed her belt, startling Leia and making her begin to worry that Luke was a pervert, but then she saw him grab a grappling hook from there. Luke swung the grappling hook around and then threw it upwards as it attached to a pole above them.

Luke looked at Leia and smiled.

"Would you do the honors…Leia?" He asked with a grin.

"How about you?" Leia asked.

"I got a better idea." Luke said, putting both their hands on the rope, "How about together?"

Leia blushed and nodded. As they prepared themselves, Leia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"For luck." She said.

With that, the two ran up and jumped, swinging across the edge and landing safely on the other side. Leia looked at Luke and smiled.

"We made it!" She declared, happily.

"C'mon!" Luke declared, "Let's head back to the Falcon."

"Right." Leia agreed, "Hopefully Han and Chewie are already there."

….

 _ **Soon…**_

Eventually, they made their way back to the hangar where sure enough, Han and Chewie were waiting for them.

"What took you?" Han asked.

"We ran into some friends." Leia explained, "How's it looking?"

"The same." Han grumbled, as they saw the stormtroopers still there, "Luckilly they haven't blasted or taken apart anything yet."

"Look!" Luke pointed as the stormtroopers began to move away.

"Now's our chance." Han declared, "C'mon!"

The group did as they were told as Leia noticed Threepio and Artoo emerging from an alcove opposite of the side they had hidden in originally. They were halfway to the ship when Leia noticed what had attracted the stormtroopers. In another hallway, was Obi-Wan Kenobi, locked in a lightsaber battle with a tall dark figure wielding a red lightsaber. Leia had no reason to doubt that this was the Darth Vader that she had heard so much about. Yes, she felt cold as she sensed nothing but evil from the dark figure.

"Ben…?" She asked.

Somehow Ben heard her, and gave a soft smile to her. Turning his attention back to Vader, the old Jedi simply held his lightsaber up. Leia then watched in horror as Darth Vader swung his lightsaber right into Ben's body. As soon as it hit, Ben disappeared completely, leaving behind only his cloak and lightsaber.

Leia suddenly felt really cold and horrified. This man…Darth Vader…not a man, she told herself, this being of pure evil who had taken away her family before, now took away the last connection she had to them. It was as if someone grabbed her heart and lungs until they exploded. Ben was more than a friend to her. In the short time that she knew him, Ben had become the father she never had. If her real father was here, she imagined he'd be proud of looking after her and just as saddened to see his friend die.

Suddenly, Leia whipped out her blaster.

"NO!" She screamed, almost in pain, "BEN!"

With that, she began firing rapidly and faster than she ever had before. She took a few stormtroopers heads off, as Vader began blocking them. However, Leia only increased in her firing speed and eventually, one blast hit Vader in the leg and then one in his shoulder. Leia wanted every one of the stormtroopers to pay, and she was personally going to make them pay.

"LEIA, COME ON!" Han yelled.

 _Leia…_ A familiar voice called in her head, _Run, Leia! Run!_

Not asking questions, Leia obeyed and got inside the ship as it took off. Luke grabbed her as she sobbed away while the Falcon left the Death Star, and the remains of her mentor, behind.

 _Goodbye, Ben._ She thought, _May the force be with you…wherever you are._

Meanwhile, back on the station, Vader was getting to his feet. The Dark Lord sensed something about the girl. Something similar to what he had sensed in the prince. Ignoring it, he turned to his stormtroopers.

"Find them, and bring them back to me!" He declared.

The stormtroopers did as they were told, and left. When he was certain that he was alone, Vader raised his foot and then crushed his former master's lightsaber underneath his boot.

 **Well, there you go, everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Tune in tomorrow for the stunning conclusion, and be prepared as I'll try to put up my own takes on both Empire and Jedi hopefully in the near-future. Hope you enjoy! As always reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Once again, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes** _only_ **, so PLEASE don't sue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone! Welcome to the conclusion to this alternate Star Wars story, but not the end of this trilogy. That's right! You heard correct! Expect to see my own alternate takes on Episodes V and VI very soon. For now, let's rejoin our heroes and see how Leia handles Ben's passing. Hope you enjoy! As always, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purposes only, so PLEASE don't sue.**

 _ **The Millennium Falcon…**_

Leia sat by herself at a lone table which Chewbacca and Threepio had been playing chess at earlier. She had stumbled her way over here, and then rested her chin in her arms. She stared blankly into space wondering why Ben let himself die like that. It seemed now as if she truly was the only one who could carry on the legacy of the Jedi. It seemed like a tremendous amount of pressure for her, as just a few hours ago, her life as a farmer on Tatooine had ended and now here she was traveling around the galaxy to free it from the grip of the Empire.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Luke had sat down next to her, after putting a warm blanket over her shoulders.

"Hey." He said, as she looked at him.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"You okay?" Luke asked her.

"I miss him." She said, sadly.

"It'll be okay." Luke assured, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Leia nodded, but it didn't help ease the pain.

"He was the only connection I had left to my family." Leia told him, "And now he's gone."

"Vader and the Empire will pay, I promise you." Luke assured.

"So that was Vader." Leia realized.

"You know him?!" Luke asked surprised.

"Not personally." Leia admitted, "But Ben told me he murdered my mother and father when I was too young to remember them. Then today, his Imperial goons killed my adoptive family, and now Ben's dead as well."

"That's horrible!" Luke said, realizing what this girl had been through, "Look; Vader's taken a lot from all of us. I think the question now is, what do you want to do about it?"

Leia suddenly realized Luke was right. She couldn't sit here mourning forever. Leia knew what that Death Star could do, and was fully aware of the consequences that it could have for the rest of the galaxy. Many more homes could suffer the same fate as Alderaan and families could suffer the same fate as Leia's with being orphaned forever. She now felt a new purpose beginning to grow inside her body. She had come this far, suffered through so much, and gave everything she had just to rescue Luke Organa, and she realized it didn't have to end there for her.

Leia was about to answer when Han called out to them.

"Organa! Skywalker!" He called, "I need you both to take the turrets. You two ever shoot down spaceships before?"

"I've seen my pilots do this many times." Luke assured.

"I've been practicing my whole life for this." Leia added, a new determination rising in her body.

"Then get going!" Han called.

The two went to the turret areas as Luke took the top one and Leia took the bottom one. Leia smiled as she recognized the controls and would be able to do some useful things with them once the TIE's showed up.

Sure enough, they soon did, but they were coming in faster than Leia had anticipated and zoomed past her and Luke, getting some decent shots on the Falcon in the process.

"They're coming too fast!" Leia called out.

"She'll hold together, sweetheart!" Han assured.

"I wish I had your confidence!" Luke called back.

Suddenly, he hit one and cheered happily.

"I got one!" He called.

"Great, your highness!" Leia called, shooting one TIE Fighter's wing and causing it to slam into the other one, "Don't get cocky!"

There was only one more TIE Fighter left, which was coming in close, and Leia kept waiting for the right moment to shoot. Eventually, Leia found the right moment and fired, hitting it dead-center. The ship then exploded into a million pieces as Leia cheered happily.

"We did it!" She screamed, running back up and embracing Luke in a big hug.

Luke lifted her up off her feet and spun her around before putting her back down. The two then joined Han, Chewie, Threepio, and Artoo in the control deck of the Millennium Falcon.

"So where to now, your highness?" Han asked.

"Yavin IV. It's the second base for the Rebel Alliance. Once there, Artoo will be able to give us the lowdown on what to do. We must be strong now."

Leia nodded.

"Your highness?" Leia asked.

"Leia, please." Luke assured, "Call me Luke. You've earned more than enough respect for that."

"Right." Leia apologized, "Luke…I wanted to know…can I be a part of this strike you have planned?"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You're seriously asking me?" He said, cracking a smile, "After everything you've done, Leia, you've more than earned my trust to get in there. If you're as good as you are flying a ship as you were with those TIE's, I'd trust you completely with my best men and women."

"Thank you." Leia said, with a humble bow.

"I'd suggest getting some rest, though." Luke suggested, "You look like you haven't got any in days, and you'll need it for the battle."

Leia nodded before going back into the room with the chess board. She laid her body down on her side upon the bench seat, and closed her eyes, falling off into a peaceful slumber. In her mind's eye, she saw images that would more than likely become a reality for her soon enough. These images included her in an X-Wing fighter shooting down Imperials, then images of her, Han and Chewbacca freeing a bunch of oppressed people with Leia leading the charge wielding her father's lightsaber. Next came an image of her fighting Darth Vader with her dressed in robes similar to Ben's. Vader was good, but eventually, Leia got the upper hand and disarmed him before throwing him into a special prison where his Force powers could not be used, to spend the rest of his life in.

Suddenly, she felt someone nudging her and woke up to see Chewbacca towering over her. Chewbacca simply groaned and motioned for her to get out.

"Okay!" Leia groaned, getting up on her feet and exiting. It was there that she got a perfect look at Yavin IV, it was amazingly beautiful and the temple which she saw rebels entering and exiting from was perfect. Seeing Luke, Han and the others near the entrance waiting for her, Leia quickly ran up and was soon directed over to where the other fighters for this attack on the Death Star were waiting. Soon, a General named Jan Dodonna showed up and began to explain the plans to them.

"Thanks to the information we recovered," He explained, "We have learned that the Death Star does indeed have a fatal weakness. Our military plan is that a single Starfighter should be able to make this run."

"Pardon me, sir?" Someone asked, "But what good would that do, and if this just needs one Starfighter, why are we all gathered here."

Dodonna gave a soft chuckle before continuing.

"Well," He said, "This is where the rest of you come in. This battle station is powerful, but the plans Prince Luke Organa recovered revealed that by running down this trench run," He pointed at a video showing a blueprint of the Death Star along said trench run, "A simple photon torpedo fired into this thermal exhaust port," he indicated the mark, "Should cause the Death Star to explode. However, it's important to keep in mind that only a precise hit will destroy the Death Star, and this thermal exhaust port is only two meters square, so you'll have to make this shot count."

"Two meters square?!" Wedge Antilles, a Corellian pilot declared, "That's no bigger than a womp rat!"

"I used to bulls-eye womp rats with my T-16." Leia assured, "They're no bigger than two meters."

"Then man your fighters." Dodonna declared, "And may the Force be with you."

Everyone left and got suited up. As Leia put her orange spacesuit on, she once again wished that both of her families and Ben could see her now. She really looked like someone ready for action, and she felt ready to take the Empire head-on. She remembered how Ben told her that her real father was one of the best Starfighters and now it was time for her to see if she truly lived up to that same reputation. On the way to her X-Wing, Leia spotted a familiar face and smiled.

"Biggs!" She called out.

Noticing his friend's voice, Biggs saw Leia and waved back before walking over to her and embracing her in a big hug.

"LEIA!" He declared, "How are you! Congratulations on rescuing the prince!"

"Yeah." Leia smiled, "Who would've thought, huh? I told you I'd be here!"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself!" Biggs grinned, "See you when you get back!"

"Sure thing." Leia smiled.

As she continued over to the X-Wing that had been selected for her, she noticed Han packing some stuff with Chewbacca. Curious, she went over to the smuggler and decided to see what was up.

"Han?" She asked, "What's going on?"

Han looked at her and then nodded to Chewbacca who began bringing the boxes over to the Falcon. Leia suddenly understood what he was doing.

"So you got your reward and now you're leaving?" She asked.

"That's right." Han replied, avoiding making any sort of eye contact with her, "I got some old debts I gotta pay off with this stuff. You wanna come with me?"

"Han," Leia argued, "You can't leave now!"

"Why not?" Han asked, "I already did what you asked, I brought you all where you needed to be, and I stuck my neck out and followed you and the prince more times than I should've. As far as I'm concerned, my work here is done."

"Han, please!" Leia begged, "Look around you! You know what's going to happen here! We could use a good pilot like you?"

"What good's a reward if you're not alive to use it?" Han asked, "Sides, attacking a giant space station is entirely different from goin' inside it."

"Han…we need you!" Leia protested, following Han up the ramp of the Falcon.

"We need?" He repeated in a mocking tone, stopping halfway.

Leia stopped and looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.

"Yes!" She declared.

"What about what you need?" Han asked.

Leia tried raising her chin to his full height to meet his question, but then back down when she realized that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." She told him.

"Probably do." Han said, snapping his fingers.

"And how am I supposed to know?" Leia declared, putting one hand on her hip as she had been carrying her Starfighter helmet under her other arm.

"C'mon!" Han grinned, "You're just want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!"

Leia stared at him as if she were talking to a fool.

"That's not it at all!" She protested, "I think you're a wonderful pilot and that with you on our side, our forces would be more than a match against the Death Star."

"Nope." Han said, shaking his head, "That's not it at all. I know that look in your face. You just can't stand to see me leave without saying goodbye. C'mon! C'mon!"

He repeatedly put his finger in her face until Leia brushed it away.

"You're imagining things!" Leia declared in defeat before feeling like she just had to give up, as Han was too focused on leaving rather than staying and fighting with them.

"So why are you talking to me then?" Han smirked, "Afraid I'd say goodbye without giving you a kiss?"

"I'd rather kiss a hutt!" Leia declared.

Han looked hurt and Leia realized she had pushed this too far, and looked at the ground regrettably.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I am too." Han said, "Look, Leia…whatever our differences are, we shouldn't be fighting."

"You're right." Leia nodded, "So I guess this is goodbye then."

"Looks that way." Han nodded.

Leia went to walk away, but stopped when she heard Han call out to her again.

"Leia…" He called, as she looked at him, "Good luck."

Leia smirked back at him.

"Thanks, Captain. That's very sweet of you, but I don't believe in luck." She grinned.

"Well," Han smiled, "May the Force be with you, Leia."

Leia walked away, praying the smuggler and his Wookie friend would be all right. As she approached her X-Wing, she was stopped one last time when she saw a strange sight. There was Prince Luke getting into his own X-Wing starship.

"Luke?!" She asked, amazed.

Luke stopped and looked at her with a grin as if he had played some funny prank on her.

"What are you doing?!" Leia asked, "Shouldn't you be with all the other military leaders?!"

"Nope." Luke smiled, "I've convinced them to let me fly with you all so I can lead the attack personally."

"What?!" Leia asked, "But Luke…you could die out there!"

"Then I'm going to do my best not to die, and I hope you and the others will have my back then." Luke assured, "I need to get back at the Empire as well, just as you need to avenge Ben and your parents. So like it or not, Leia Skywalker, I'm flying with you guys."

Leia just nodded and looked at him seriously.

"May the Force be with you, then." Leia told him.

"Same to you." Luke replied.

With that, Leia finally made it to her own X-Wing where they were loading Artoo into. Leia readied herself and put her helmet on, and took off. Soon, all the starships were checking in, and she waited until her name was called.

"Red five, standing by." Leia called, as Luke called out his number. With that, the X-Wings opened their wings and the assault on the Death Star began. Almost instantly, TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers appeared and began firing. Leia spun around in her ship taking out as many as she could while occasionally, shooting down some more TIE Fighters, and occasionally saving a couple of the others.

"I got one on our tail!" Leia heard Biggs cry out, as she shot a TIE Fighter chasing him.

"You're welcome, Biggs!" She called.

"Thanks, Leia." Biggs replied.

"This is it, everyone!" Wedge declared, as Leia's heart beat faster and her hands began shaking and sweating.

Then she heard another voice which wasn't on any of the comms.

 _Leia…let go…_

That voice…it sounded like…

"Everyone!" Luke's voice declared over the comms, "I'm going in. Leia, Wedge, cover me!"

"Copy that, Luke!" Leia noted as she and Wedge followed Luke down the shaft.

Soon, they were running along the trench. Leia hoped that they could pull it off when she heard Luke speak over the comms.

"Uh-oh." He said, "We're getting word from base, everyone! We gotta move!"

"What is it?!" Leia asked worryingly.

"Looks like the Death Star's getting charged up again." Luke explained, "And I don't think I need to tell you where they're going to fire at."

Feeling determination, Leia continued going down the trench.

"Organa, watch out!" Leia called.

Just then, a laser hit her friend's X-Wing. Fortunately, it was all right, but Luke was already pulling out.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I gotta go. One more hit and I'm finished."

"It's alright." Leia told them, "I got this. Wedge, cover me!"

"Are you crazy?!" Wedge demanded.

"Wedge," Luke assured, "Trust her!"

Wedge groaned as Leia flew under him then back up enough to be on track for the thermal exhaust port. Leia turned on her targeting computer and began waiting for the countdown when she heard the voice again.

 _Use the Force, Leia._ The voice said.

Leia knew who it was.

"Ben?!" Leia asked, amazed.

 _Leia! Let go! Trust me!_ Ben's voice urged.

Not wanting to argue or question how Ben was speaking to her, Leia turned off her navigation computer.

"Leia!" Luke's voice called, "Base is telling me you switched off your navigation computer. What's going on?!"

"I'm fine." Leia assured, "Just get back to base in one piece."

"Alright." Luke told her, "But hurry up! The Death Star's almost cleared!"

Suddenly, a laser shot Wedge's ship as he was forced to pull out.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I can't stay with you."

Leia cursed as she continued with her speed. She suddenly felt cold again and realized it meant to her surprise that Darth Vader was following her. Ignoring him, she attempted to move around and confuse him. It seemed to work at first, but then Vader got a good shot and hit Artoo.

"I've lost Artoo!" Leia declared, continuing down the trench, "Dammit, Luke. Why'd you have to leave now?!"

"Leia!" Luke called, "You're almost there and the Death Star's cleared! Finish this for us! For Alderaan! For Ben! For your parents!"

Leia nodded focusing and feeling a strong connection to the Force as she flew close to the end.

….

Vader was surprised. This young girl seemed to be strong in the Force. It was unlike anything he had felt before, but he seemed to recall the feeling a long time ago.

Finally, his fighter had locked onto the Rebel's X-Wing.

"I have you now!" Vader declared.

But before he could press the button and fire, another blast came out of nowhere and destroyed one of the TIE fighters next to him.

"WHAT?!" Vader demanded.

…

Leia grinned when she heard a familiar new voice yell over the comms.

"YAHOOO!" Han Solo declared, firing off another laser from the Millennium Falcon.

The blast hit the TIE Fighter remaining next to Vader's, causing it to slam into him and spin out of control into the far reaches of space.

"You're all clear, kid!" Han told her, "Now let's blow this thing so we can go home!"

Leia nodded. Feeling one with the force, she fired the twin photon torpedoes which went straight into the thermal exhaust port. She then pulled out and sped out with the Falcon and all the other ships following close behind. Soon afterwards, the Death Star exploded, as everyone cheered. Leia felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment as the ships returned to Yavin.

"Great shot, kid!" Han yelled, "That was one-in-a-million!"

Leia nodded and heard Ben's voice again.

 _Leia…_ he told her, _The Force will be with you…always._

Leia nodded in happiness as she began the trip back to Yavin IV. Today, she was now a full-fledged hero of the Rebellion. She had made her family and Ben proud. And she would now do everything within her power to defeat the Empire and restore order to the galaxy.

….

 _ **Later…**_

Once she arrived, there was a crowd of rebels just waiting to meet her. As she descended, they all hoisted her up into the air and began cheering her name. Biggs (whom she saved a couple of times before going in for the run,) Luke, Wedge, and eventually Han and Chewbacca showed up to congratulate her. Even Threepio was entering as fast as possible and sounding very pleased. As Chewie gave her a little head rub, Leia looked at Han with a smirk.

"Thought you had debts to pay." She joked.

"Well…" Han said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Let's just say that when you said you'd rather kiss a hutt, I realized it's better to work with a bunch of great people than with slimebags like hutts."

Leia smiled as hugged her friends before they heard a faint whistling sound and looked up, suddenly becoming saddened.

"Oh no…" Leia said, seeing the badly damaged Artoo being brought out of her X-Wing. He was smoldering black and there was smoke coming from him.

"Artoo!" Threepio called, sadly, "Oh, no!"

"Don't worry," Luke assured, "We'll repair him as best we can…"

"Oh, Prince Organa, Sir!" Threepio called, "If you find that you do not have enough parts to repair him, I will gladly allow you any parts of mine that could be compatible if it means saving poor Artoo."

Luke smiled.

"Thanks, Threepio." Luke nodded, "We'll have our best men work on him and see if there's anything that you can help with."

"It would mean the world to me, Sir." Threepio nodded.

….

 _ **Later…**_

Leia smiled as she, Han, and Chewbacca walked down the aisles of rebels gathered here, towards Prince Luke who was wearing regal clothing, and had three medals ready for them. As they reached the end of the hall, the Rebel troops turned to look at them as Luke put the medals on Chewbacca, Han, and finally Leia. Leia turned and faced the rebels who all applauded and she felt happy. Nearby, Threepio stood next to a repaired Artoo who whistled and chirped happily. At last, she had a new family who she would fight with until the very end to free the galaxy so that all species would one day live in peace.

It was going to be a long fight, but Leia would stand by her friends until the end.

….

 **So there you go! I'm gonna be working on my AOS Fanfic now, but I'm trying to decide if I should call my next sequel to this one 'LS and LO: The Empire Strikes Back,' or something else. Anyways, let me know in the comments if you have any other ideas! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and again, I own NOTHING. This is for FAN-Purpopses only, so PLEASE don't sue! Take care, and of course, may the Force be with you.**


End file.
